Lucas Kingman
Lucas Shields,born June 8,1973, is a retired Canadian professional wrestler and retired musician.He currently works the indies.He is best known for his time with Enigmatic Wrestling Association from 2000-2005.He is most recently known with Justice League Wrestling from 2007-2009.He worked for World Wrestling Entertainment. Wrestling Career(1997-2010) Shields debuted in pro wrestling under '''Lucas King '''and defeated Jack Daymone.He wrestled under the King name for weeks until June 12,1997 when he switched to his real name.He defeated Mark Hall for the Canadian Championship at a CCW event.He lost it about a month later in a battle royal.He later found a long term stay in early 2000. Enigmatic Wrestling Association(2000-2005) Shields debuted for EWA on March 1,2000 and defeated Roz Edson.He later became a part of Harrison Falls' stable,King's Men.He represented his team against EWA Cross-Promotion Champion,ROW wrestler Colby Santos.He defeated Santos and took on Ken Hayman not a minute later but ended in double DQ due to King's Men and the ROW Roster interfering.Later,Shields called out Japanese wrestling great,Tiroshi Kasai.Kasai and fellow members of the Japenese Wrestling Association came out and ambushed the team.Shields defeated Tiroshi Kasai and Masato Yotiro in a Hardcore Handicap Match with help from Tyler Trainor.Shields suffered a serious back injury in the match.He returned two years later on July 1,2004 and defeated new EWA superstar,Ryan Trevens.The next week he defeated Jamie Alves for the vacant EWA Championship.He held it for twenty-eight days until Richard Alexander defeated him for it on August 7,2004.Shield took an absence to spend time with his dying father,who died on September 1,2004.He returned December 15,2004 and defeated Trey Ronson.He defeated Rycklon for the EWA Pro Championship.He lost it on March 13,2005 to Rick Havana.He wrestled his final EWA match on May 10,2005 and lost to Lars Michaels.He had a teary farewell speech on May 21,2005 and thanked friend Chris Benoit and wished him a happy birthday. World Wrestling Entertainment(2005-2006) Shields signed with WWE on June 2,2005 and wrestled a RAW dark match with a loss to Sylvain Grenier.He started a team with Johnny Parisi on Heat called the Hotshots.They were a regular jobber team to the Heart Throbs.Shields was released on January 12,2006. Real Action Wrestling(2006-2007) Shields debuted for RAW on January 20,2006 and defeated Terry Taylor.He was demoted to jobber status for underdog competitors.He left on June 1,2007. Justice League Wrestling(2007-2009) Shields debuted for JLW on March 8,2007 and defeated Mikey Grimms.He refused to work in ring so he became known as the composer.His deal reached its point on July 8,2009. Northern Lights Championship Wrestling(2009-2010) Shields debuted for NLCW on December 1,2009 as Lucas Kingman and defeated Martino Sacciano.This would be his only match with NLCW,for he left on January 1,2010. Return to WWE(2010) Kingman returned in a dark match on January 4,2010 and lost to Primo.He signed a contract on January 2. RAW Brand(2010) Kingman debuted on RAW on February 7,2010 defeating a jobber. He defeated Chris Masters the next week. AFter weeks of absence due to family issues he was released on March 15,2010. Impact Wresting Company(2010-present) Kingman is a producer for IWC and has since retired form in ring competition.